L'Cie Club
by xOracle
Summary: In her right hand she held a whip. Quick as Lightning she cracked it on the stage and for some reason it excited me! Main paring is Snow/Lightning, Slight Snow/Vanille, Noctis/Light, and others. Rated M for lots of smut later. FFXIII/Versus Crossover. (This story is being discontinued...)


It was late, around 10pm, so the sun had already set leaving the streets dark. The only light I had was from the dim windows above. I swung my right fist at this man, who I had caught trying to take advantage of a slender read headed girl. She had her hair pulled into curly pigtails and out of the corner of my eye I could see her crouched behind a dumpster looking out at us, as me and the man fought. My fist made contact with the man's right side of his face and the impact sent him flying into a pile of garbage. The man propped himself up on his hands and knees. He looked over at me in fear, blood trickled from his mouth. I made a step towards him. Getting to his feet quickly, the man fled down the alley to the street, almost tripping over the rubbish.

"Heh better run!" I punched my fist into my palm.

"I-is it safe to come out?"

I turned around. I had almost forgotten about the girl because I was so into my victory of kicking that guys ass. "Yeah it is" I replied. She stood up, dusted herself off, then walked over to me.

"Thank you... Umm I know I have already caused you enough trouble, but can you take me home?" She looked down bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"Yeah I guess, wouldn't want anything else to happen"

"Oh thank you!" The red headed girl said basically attacking me with a hug. I held my hands up not wanting to hug her, because I didn't want to get another women's sent all over me. She stepped back, looking down again. "Sorry" I heard her mumble. She turned away from me and started walking down the alley, opposite then the way the man had run off to. _Great I made her feel back..._ She stopped, looking back at me to see if I was coming. I started walking towards her and together we walked out in the the brighter street. In the light I could get a better look at her. The pink tube top she was wearing was ripped slightly revealing part of her breast. Her orange skirt was still pretty in tack, but she was very dirty. I could tell she had been crying, the mascara she was wearing had run down her face and was smeared from her wiping her eyes. The small amount of people who where still out and about on the streets stared at me in disgust as if I had done this to her. Two men whistled, shouting dirty comments. I slid my trench coat off not caring about smelling like another female. _Serah will understand._ I handed it to the girl and she looked grateful, quickly pulling it on. It was about three times her size, which was funny, but I guess sort of cute. "Are you a hero?" She ask, as we continued to walk.

"Well I like to think of myself as a hero, It's my duty to protect the weak" I pounded my fist into my palm, like I had done earlier.

"You do that a lot don't you?" She asked.

"Do what a lot?" I questioned not sure what she meant.

"Punch your hand... Oh I live up here on the right." She said skipping off up ahead, almost tripping over my coat. _I don't do that a lot do I?_ I walked up to where she had sopped. "Thanks again, come visit me sometime." The girl pulled out a card handing it to me. I slid it into my pocket. She handed me back my trench coat and I swung it over my shoulder. "Just ask for Vanille" she skipped away yelling "Goodnight" over her shoulder. Watching her go up the stairs, she knocked on the door and a dark haired brunette stepped out, hugging Vanille tightly. The brunette looked over my way with a look I couldn't really make out, but it didn't look to friendly. Deciding my job was done I headed home. Unlocking my door, I went inside mine and Serah's house. Looking over at the clock, I saw it was now twelve in the morning. Knowing Serah was already asleep, I decided to crash on the couch.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to sunlight pouring in from the window directly on my face. <em>I hate it when Serah opens all the blinds in the morning...<em> Getting up to expect Serah to be in the kitchen, I walked inside, but she wasn't their. I saw she had made me breakfast like she does every morning and that their was a note beside it. Picking it up I skimmed through it. _So she had to work early... Man I hate that she has to work to feed my sorry ass. Maybe I should start looking for a job like she has been bothering me to... She wants me to pick up something for dinner._ I set the note down and started on eating my breakfast. Remembering Vanille had given me a card, I pulled it out interested in what it was. The card was black with red writing.

_L'Cie Club _

_Open: 6pm - 12am _

_Located: 3249 Behemoth St._

_Club # (887)-365-9907_

After reading the front I turned it over. Their were three girls on the back. The one on the far right I knew was Vanille and the middle brunette, I guess was the one I saw when I had brought the girl home. Their was another girl, she had pink hair. _She's pretty... Looks familiar..._ I thought not sure of who she looked like. _I guess this is some kind of business, wonder if their hiring?_ I didn't really care what kind of job I could get, just as long as Serah didn't have to work anymore. Finishing up, leaving the plate on the table, I walked into the bathroom. Setting the card down on the sink, I jumped in the shower quickly washing up. After I was done, I went to my room, got dressed in clean clothes, then went back to the bathroom grabbing the card looking over it again. _6pm, I have a lot of time to kill its only 11am._ Checking my beard to see if it needed a trim. Deciding its fine, I pulled on my shoes and headed out. Deep in thought, I didn't realize where I was going till I ended up where my buddies from NORA and I would hang back in the good old days.

"Strange seeing you here." I head someone say. Turning around I saw it was Gadot.

"Hey long time no talk! Didn't think anyone still came around here." I replied.

"Usually I don't, but today I got the feeling to" He said walking up. Maqui came running up from behind him, slowly followed by Yuj.

"Who everyone is here, its a big Reunion" I laughed.

"How's Serah?" Maqui asked.

"Serah is doing fine, just busy working..." I frowned feeling bad for making her have to work. Changing the subject before they could comment about him being a lazy and not providing for her, when she was supposed to go back to school. "Where is Lebreau?"

"She got a new sense the cafe went out of business." Gadot replied to my question. "She works over at the L'Cie Club if I remember correctly."

"I met a girl from their last night. Caught someone trying to take advantage of her, so I kicked his ass." Snow said proudly. "I got a card from her and I was thinking about going and checking it out tonight."

"Its a nice place, Serah might not approve of it though"

"Well I need a job and if their hiring its the best I can do, no one else is hiring anywhere at the moment" I sighed. _Wonder why Serah wouldn't approve..._ I looked up at the sky between the buildings that went circled around us. "I have to go, just remembered I have something to do for Serah"

"Wish you luck tell her I said hey." Gadot replied.

"Tell her I said hi to!" Maqui added.

"Alright will do." I said as I walked away. I really did have something to do for Serah, but the real reason was because I didn't really feel like talking anymore at the moment, even though they are my friends. I walked down the street to where the market was. Looking around spotting some juicy looking meat I went over to the stand. "How much is that right their?" I pointed to a to a large chunk of meat about 2 inches thick. The man behind the counter reply was 400 Gil. Seeing it was a reasonable price, actually thinking it was pretty cheap I paid the man and he wrapped it up for me. Moving on to the next stand I looked around. Not really seeing anything else that looked good near by I walked down father and at the end of the street was a vegetable stand. Looking over the large selection trying to decide what to get. _This is so difficult.._ The lady could tell I was having a hard time choosing, because she suggested potato and carrots. I thanked her and she sold me them for 700 Gil, more expensive then the meat. After paying I went off and started heading back to the house. When I arrived back home I heard my phone go off. Setting everything down I answered.

"Hey Serah, how's work?"

"Its going okay... Today we had this really rude gentile men that was causing a lot trouble.. He made me keep making the same meal over and over again because he was so picky about everything!"

"That's not good, I'm sorry..." I frowned, hoping that her job was easier.

"Its fine really" Serah replied and I could tell that it wasn't really, I could tell she was unhappy. "Did you get something for dinner?"

"Yeah I did, but I might be late, I'm going to go see if I can get a job at this place"

"That's great! Wish you luck!" She sounded much happier, till I heard someone tell her its time to get back to work. "Uh I have to go my break is over."

"Okay bye, I love you"

"Love you too Snow"

We both hung up the phone and I placed the items in the refrigerator._ Maybe I should call this place first to see if they are actually hiring._.. Pulling out the card again I dialed the number.

"Hello, sorry were closed right now please call back later, unless your looking for a job then just stay on the line." The voice operator said. I stayed on the line for about 15 minutes before someone answered.

"Hello" A calm female voice answered.

"I'm looking for a job" I replied.

"We have one spot open" She said and to me she didn't seem very happy. "Come by around 6 when we open..."

"Alright what will I be doing for my job?" I asked.

"You will find out when you come here."

"Is their anything special I need to wear?" I asked her.

"No just come in your usual clothes.." she said and I can tell she was getting annoyed. Before I could say anything else she had hung up.

Hanging up the phone and looking at the clock I had a few more hours before the place opens. "Well I guess it can't hurt to be early" I said to myself keeping the card out. I wondered around for what seemed like forever. I passed by the same people over and over again trying to find the address I had never heard of. Getting tired of looking, I went up to a lady and asked her.

"Why would you want to go their you sick perv!" She replied and walked away, leaving me confused. I decided to go to someone else. Walking up to an older African American man. He had an Afro with a little chocobo sticking out of the side. At first I thought it was fake till it jumped off and flew my way landing on my shoulder.

"He little guy" I said as the man walked up to me.

"You can't keep flying off like that, you get lost Dajh won't be to happy" He said.

"Hey can I ask you a question? Do you know where this place is?" I asked him. He looked over the card.

"Yeah I do, go there all the time" He replied. "Names Sazh"

"Snow Villiers" I replied. "Can you show me how to get their?"

"Sure why not, got nothing else better to do."

Sazh led me down an alley, turned left down a street I had never heard of like the one on the card. Then we went though another alley to Behemoth St. finally.

"Its down there on the corner" He said pointing. "I would go with you, but I have to get home to my son"

"Thanks" I replied and Sazh turned walking back down the alley. The chocobo bird flew off my shoulder where it had been sitting peaceful and flew after him. A lot of time must have passed without me knowing because it was already dark and the street lamps just kicked on. Walking slowly down the road the place wasn't hard to miss. It had a strange sign above and I have never saw a building like this. Seeing that is was open, I went in. To my surprise it wasn't what I thought. It was dim lighted with a stage lite up with many colorful lights, two poles where on each side and many rows of seats with tables where all around. Having second thoughts I saw Vanille. She was wearing a black and white maids outfit which was very revealing in the front and back. She had black stockings and high heals. Every time she would bend over and panties and butt where exposed. I looked away as she came up to me.

"Hello, I see you did come and visit me, oh where you the one that called about the job?" she asked me holding a tray down against her lower body, she tilted her head.

"Yeah I did, but now I'm not so sure about it..."

"Why not this place is great" She threw her hands in the air dropping the tray on the ground.

"Vanille careful with that!" The brunette I had saw from the back of the card called over.

"Sorry Fang" Vanille had called back and bent down to pick it back up.

"I don't think my fiancee would like it very much..." I replied.

"It makes a lot of money though" She smiled. "Plus we need men like you here, because their are lots of not so good people like the one from last night..."

"Maybe, but I don't know..." I sighed.

"Why don't you have a drink and think about it?"

I thought for a moment and a drink did sound kind of good, so I decided one wouldn't hurt. Vanille hurried away and brought me something not so strong, she advised me to take a seat in the back so I did. Sipping my alcoholic beverage, I watched on the stage. Their was music that started playing and a beautiful pink haired women stepped out from the curtains. Her hair was hung over her left shoulder. She had really tight leather shorts and a tight corset showing off her curves. In her right hand she held a whip. Quick as Lightning she cracked it on the stage and for some reason it excited me!


End file.
